odlotowe_agentkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Jednodniowa królowa
Jednodniowa królowa – 2. odcinek zarówno sezonu pierwszego, jak i całego serialu Odlotwych Agentek. Opis 'Opis szczegółowy' Tassara, królowa afrykańskiego kraju Lirobii uniknęła bardzo osobliwego porwania dzięki Akimowi, pałacowemu doradcy. Porywacze usiłowali po prostu „przetransportować” ją przez okno jej sypialni dzięki tajemniczemu urządzeniu. Między Lirobią i innym afrykańskim krajem Keniopią trwa 20-letnia wojna. Tassara ma ją zakończyć, podpisując traktat pokojowy w Genewie. Królowej grozi poważne niebezpieczeństwo... Tymczasem w liceum w Beverly Hills trwają wybory na szkolną królową roku. Clover, która jest przekonana że wygra, pokazuje swym przyjaciółkom Sam i Alex swoje nagranie, które ma przekonać do niej wyborców. Niestety, Mandy rujnuje jej plan, pokazując nieco odważniejsze nagranie. Clover jest sfrustrowana. Arnold proponuje naszej agentce pomoc, lecz ta ją odrzuca, gdyż jak sama mów „nie znosi pomocy kujonów”. Nagle dziewczyny zostają zWOOHPowane w dość niecodzienny sposób, bo przez pocisk kosmiczny. Na agencyjnym statku Agentki dowiadują się niezbędnych faktów o swojej misji – będą musiały chronić królową Tassarę. Niestety, Clover nie będzie miała czasu na przeprowadzenie jej kampanii reklamowej, więc wpada na genialny plan. To Arnold jej ją poprowadzi, pod jednym warunkiem: Clover zostanie jego dziewczyna na cały dzień. Zrozpaczona Clover się zgadza. Następnie wszystkie trzy Agentki podążają do Afryki. Po wyczerpującym marszu przez pustynię Saharę na wielbłądach docierają do pałacu królowej. Władczyni Tassara wraz ze swoją siostrą Makedą przyjęła dziewczęta gościnnie w swe królewskie progi. Agentki postarają się jej pomóc. Błyskotliwa Alex wpadła na pomysł, by królowa zrezygnowała ze wszelkich publicznych wystąpień, lecz to nie możliwe. Niedługo w pałacu ma się odbyć uroczysty bankiet, a Tassara musi być na nim obecna. Sam, rudowłosa Agentka zawsze wpadnie na genialny plan – nie zawiodła i teraz. Polega on na tym, że jedna z agentek zostanie przebrana za królową i będzie musiała się wykazać umiejętnościami aktorskimi, gdyż zagra ją na bankiecie. To dla Clover wielka szansa, nareszcie spełnią się jej marzenia dotyczące bycia królową. Lecz przed bankietem Agentki zbadały pokój królowej i znalazły dziwny, zielonkawy proszek w miejscu, gdzie Tassara upadła po ratunku Akima. Bankiet nie jest jednak taką atrakcją, na jaką się Clover wydawał. Widanie gości jest strasznie nudne. Stojąca przy Clover Makeda niespodziewanie mdleje, więc zawsze skory do pomocy Akim zanosi ją na górne piętro pałacu. Nagle gaśnie światło! Sam i Alex biegną do kuchni, gdy stamtąd dochodzi dziwny zapach. Okazuje się, że zgaśnięcie światła to wynik krótkiego spięcia spowodowanego przez kompuderniczkę. Pogaduszki przerywa wystraszony krzyk Clover. Porywają ją! Mimo wszelkich starań, Agentki nie uratowały swojej przyjaciółki, a porywacze uciekli w ten sam sposób, w jaki chcieli porwać Tassarę (czyli dzięki temu dziwnemu urządzeniu). Makeda również zniknęła… Niebawem z kompuderniczki Sam wydobył się znajomy dźwięk. Był to Jerry. Przekazał Agentkom niezbędne informacje na temat proszku znalezionego w sypialni Tsaasry. Otóż pochodził on z pozostałości pewnego meteorytu. Agentki niezwłocznie zaczęły podróż do krateru w północnej części Lirobii (za namową Tassary, która o nim wspomniała) oraz zabrały naszą królową ze sobą. Po długiej przejażdżce przez pustynię kretowatem, pojazdem wiertniczym, wreszcie tam dotarły. Natrafiły tam na krwiożercze lwy, gotowe rozszarpać je na strzępy. Uciekając przez gęstą dżunglę natrafiły na kryjówkę porywaczy, ustytuowaną w samym środku krateru. Nagle ze skrzyni dał się słyszeć dziwny dźwięk. Była tam schowana nieszczęsna Clover! Miała zostać wywieziona na Syberię jak okazało się, że jest fałszywą królową. Tassara znalazła również Makedę. Lecz ta wcale nie została porwana… Makeda wyjaśniła Tassarze i Agentkom, że to ona zaplanowała całe porwanie. Chciała, by Tassara nie podpisała traktatu pokojowego z Keniopią. Wtedy, jeśli Keniopia wygrałaby wojnę, to ona zostałaby królową obu krajów. Używając swojej broni antygrawitacyjnej (tej samej, którą usiłowała porwać Tassarę), uwięziła królową i Agentki po prostu w powietrzu. Nie będą unosić się zbyt długo, gdyż to miejsce dokładnie z 3 minuty wybuchnie. Makeda wraz ze swoimi osiłkami opuściła swą kryjówkę, zostawiając Agentki na pastwę losu. Lecz Alex podsunęła naszej rudowłosej Agentce Sam pewien pomysł. Bransoletki magnetyczne, które agentki dostały od Jerry’ego, załamały pole antygrawitacyjne, uwalniając tym samym dziewczyny. Agentki i Tassara ledwo uniknęły zmiecenia z powierzchni Ziemi! Makeda wraz z generałem Keniopii udała się do fabryki broni w Lirobii, a za nią podążyły Agentki i Tassara. Włamały się do niej bardzo widowiskowo, gdyż z użyciem kretowatu. Niestety, ich obecność została wykryta. Rozpętało się poważne starcie. Po tej uporczywej walce w laboratorium Alex uruchomiła bardzo czuły generator trzęsień ziemi, zamieniając całą fabrykę w kupę gruzu. Makeda oraz generał usiłowali uciec lotniami, lecz Sam pokrzyżowała im plany, włączając do działania ich broń. Makeda zostaje władowana za kratki, a Tassara podpisuje długo oczekiwany traktat pokojowy. Clover także ma co świętować, gdyż właśnie wygrała królewskie wybory (dzięki Arnoldowi). Niestety jednak, wiąże się z tym zawarcie jednodniowego związku z kujonem… 'Streszczenie' Tym razem Agentki będą musiały wyjechać do afrykańskiej Lirobii, by ochronić tamtejszą królową przed co najmniej dziwnym porwaniem. Jak się później okaże to Clover zostanie porwana! Podsumowanie 'Postacie' * Sam Simpson * Clover * Alex * Mandy * Jerry * Arnold * Tassara * Makeda * Akim * generał Bege 'Miejsca' * Ameryka Północna: ** Stany Zjednoczone: *** Beverly Hills: **** liceum w Beverly Hills **** siedziba główna WOOHP * Afryka ** Lirobia *** pałac królewski *** krater meteorytu w północnej części Lirobii *** góra Killilea **** fabryka broni ** Keniopia * Europa: ** Szwajcaria: *** Genewa Zwierzęta ' * wielbłądy * lwy 'Urządzenia 'Gadżety' * Bransoletki magnetyczne * Okulary podczerwone 'Pojazdy' * kretowat * statek WOOHP * helikopter WOOHP 'Wynalazki' * antygrawitacyjna broń Makedy 'Wydarzenia' * Wojna Lirobii z Keniopią Fakty o bohaterach * Clover bezustannie rywalizuje z Mandy * Clover chciałaby zostać królową * Arnold najwyraźniej czuje coś do Clover * Alex jest dziecinna, lecz optymistyczna * Alex zawsze naprowadzi Sam na jakiś genialny pomysł Galeria 2-1.png|Próba porwania Tassary 2-2.png|Poniżenie Clover 2-3.png|Agentki przed pałacem Tassary 2-4.png|Agentki podczas rozmowy z władczynią 2-5.png|Agentki na przeszpiegach w sypialni Tassary 2-6.png|Wizja Clover na temat bycia królową 2-7.png|Clover jako Tassara na bankiecie 2-8.png|Fałszywe omdlenie Makedy 2-9.png|Sam, Alex i Tassara jako służki 2-10.png|Porywanie Clover! 2-11.png|Ucieczka porywaczy 2-12.png|Mimo starań Sam, nie udało się powtrzynać porywaczy 2-13.png|Agentki i Tassara podczas podróży kretowatem 2-14.png|Agentki przy kraterze 2-15.png|Znalezienie Clover 2-16.png|W ucisku promienia broni Makedy 2-17.png|Włamanie za pomocą kretowatu 2-18.png|Agentki na miejscu (w fabryce broni) 2-19.png|Alex w wyskoku 2-20.png|Walka w laboratorium 2-21.png|Alex wywołująca trzęsienie ziemi 2-22.png|Ucieczka Makedy 2-23.png|Makeda złapana! 2-24.png|Nieszczęście Clover ;( Wersja polska Tekst polski: Patrycja Przybysz Opracowanie: IZ-Text Udźwiękowienie: Supra Film Wystąpili: * Anita Sajnóg – Sam * Krystyna Wiśniewska – ** Clover ** Makeda * Anna Rusek – Alex * Wisława Świątek – ** Mandy ** Tassara * Grzegorz Przybył – Jerry * Dariusz Stach – Akim * Ireneusz Załóg – ** Arnold ** generał, ** jeden z porywaczy * Mirosław Neinert – jeden z porywaczy Ciekawostki * Alex wspomina, że Clover ma ocenę 3 z astronomii, ale w odc. Wyszkolona Alex Clover mówi, że ma same czwórki i piątki Online [[Plik:Odlotowe Agentki - "Jednodniowa Królowa" S01E02 1 2 Dubbing PL|thumb|550px|left|Odcinek Jednodniowa królowa online (część 1)]][[Plik:Odlotowe Agentki - "Jednodniowa Królowa" S01E02 2 2 Dubbing PL|thumb|550px|left|Odcinek Jednodniowa królowa online (część 2)]] Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1